Braise
by Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes
Summary: Traduction. Harry raconte son histoire, même si la fin n'a pour l'instant pas encore été écrite. Slash HarryDraco


**Auteur : ****Alaana Fair**

**Traductrice :** Lirius

**Bêta-reader :** Padfoony

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de Ember d'_**Alaana Fair**_. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_. Nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice de cette histoire.

**Note de la traductrice :** L'auteur (Alaana Fair) et la dessinatrice (Raitala, dont vous trouverez les dessins pour cette fic sur notre forum (adresse dans le profil)) ont travaillé ensemble sur cette histoire écrite pour la communauté HP10k, qui a pour but de sensibiliser le plus grand nombre de lecteurs possibles sur des thèmes tout aussi importants que variés. J'ai décidé de traduire les deux articles qu'elles ont écrits, parce que je les trouve particulièrement intéressants : Alaana Fair a écrit un article pour le soutien aux jeunes homosexuel(le)s et Raitala sur les problèmes engendrés par les maladies mentales. Vous pourrez les retrouver sur notre forum (adresse dans le profil), sur le sujet même de la fic.

--

Braise

**by ****Alaana Fair**

--

- Bien, commençons par le commencement, alors. Je suis sûr qu'une fois le choc passé, la première chose que tout le monde se demandera sera comment tout ça avait pu commencer.

Harry rit doucement, s'arrêtant juste assez pour prendre une bouffée de cigarette. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à la partie de l'histoire dont Harry voulait vraiment parler, aussi douloureuse que la fin puisse être. Il s'adossa à son fauteuil, faisant des rotations des épaules pour libérer la tension. Il se sentait honnêtement plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été au cours de ses précédentes entrevues avec la jeune femme excessivement curieuse. Elle avait paru moins surprise par sa dernière révélation qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Cependant, après toutes les surprises qu'il lui avait annoncées, Harry se disait qu'elle devait commencer à s'y habituer.

- Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas exactement comment tout a commencé. Je crois que c'était quelques mois après la bataille finale, même si je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte à ce moment-là.

- Si longtemps que ça ? Mais ça fait…pratiquement dix ans maintenant.

On s'approchait de la réaction à laquelle s'était attendu Harry en premier lieu. L'opinion publique aurait du mal à comprendre la vie de Harry, mais l'idée de lui et Draco, ensemble, serait le plus dur à avaler. Il l'avait toujours su. Et ça avait toujours été au cœur du problème.

Il prit son temps pour écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier, puis saisit son verre de Whiskey Pur Feu pour le poser en un équilibre précaire sur son genou.

- Oui, répondit-il en acquiesçant, pensif. Il y a presque dix ans de cela, Draco Malfoy est arrivé à l'improviste sur le pas de ma porte.

Harry sourit à ce souvenir. S'il avait su à l'époque ce qu'il savait maintenant, les choses se seraient passées différemment. Mais, bien sûr, à l'époque, il était jeune et il avait peur.

- Ça m'a tellement surpris que je ne l'ai même pas laissé entrer, ni même lui ai proposé une tasse de thé.

*****

- Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que…

- Je suis désolé d'arriver à l'improviste, le coupa Draco, étonnamment poli, à la fois dans ses mots et dans son attitude. Je…quitte le pays avec Mère et j'ai juste…

Il déglutit nerveusement, triturant la manche de sa robe bleue.

- …je voulais juste te remercier avant de partir. Tu sais, pour le Feudeymon. Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie.

- Oh.

Harry se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, sans voix.

- Donc…voilà, merci.

Draco se retourna pour partir mais s'arrêta et se retourna à nouveau.

- Et, pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolé. Pour…eh bien, pour tout. Je…

Il déglutit encore, sa pomme d'Adam descendant puis remontant, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de l'expirer brusquement d'un coup.

- Je suis désolé pour la manière dont les choses étaient…entre nous. Et c'est tout, je crois.

*****

- Il venait de se retourner à nouveau, pour partir, quand j'ai tendu le bras pour attraper sa robe. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à faire ça. C'était peut-être…l'instinct. Mais il s'est arrêté et m'a regardé pendant un long moment avant de me tendre la main. C'était étrange. Comme un flashback de quand on avait onze ans, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux était différent. Il n'était plus le petit snob que j'avais rencontré alors. La guerre et la mort ont le don de changer les gens. Pour le pire comme pour le meilleur. Ce regard m'en avait dit bien plus sur Draco Malfoy que tout le reste et, cette fois, contrairement à lorsque j'avais onze ans, je me suis senti obligé d'accepter cette main.

- Donc vous vous êtes serrés la main ? C'est tout ? demanda la femme, quelque peu incrédule.

- Oui. C'est tout.

Harry rit à nouveau, posant son verre sur la table pour prendre une autre cigarette. La femme attendit patiemment alors qu'il l'allumait et prenait une grande bouffée. Il exhala et observa la volute de fumée tourbillonner puis disparaître dans l'air. Exactement comme Draco.

- Je crois même que je n'ai rien dit. On s'est juste serrés la main, et il est parti.

- Mais vous l'avez revu après ?

- Pas avant un moment. Probablement après plus d'un an, un an et demi, mais j'y ai beaucoup pensé. Peut-être la poignée de mains, ou son regard - je ne sais pas vraiment - mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter d'y penser. Ça a dû lui demander beaucoup de courage de venir comme ça et de présenter des excuses sincères. Je crois que ça m'a permis de me rendre compte qu'en réalité je ne connaissais pas Draco. Peu après, j'ai lu un article dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ à propos des Malfoy. Je savais, bien sûr, que Lucius était à Azkaban, mais quand j'ai lu que Draco et sa mère étaient partis en France, je…je me suis dit que c'était juste de la curiosité, et je me suis abonné à un journal français, juste pour garder un œil sur eux.

Harry rit doucement.

- Je m'étais dit que c'était juste pour m'assurer qu'ils ne causaient pas de problèmes. En réalité, je me cherchais un peu, ne sachant pas quoi faire une fois la guerre terminée. J'avais perdu mes repères, et ça m'a permis d'occuper mon temps. Et puis, un jour, sorti de nulle part, Draco est à nouveau arrivé sur le pas de ma porte, comme si nous étions de vieux amis.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir. Il avait été surpris, mais pas tant que ça. Même à cette époque, il avait su que Draco reviendrait.

- Au moins, cette fois, j'ai eu le bon sens de l'inviter à entrer.

*****

Harry n'attendait personne, donc il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était précipité à la porte comme si c'était le cas. Et il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il se sentit tellement heureux en voyant Draco se tenir là, couvert des pieds à la tête d'une lourde cape en laine.

- Draco. Salut.

- Harry.

Draco lui fit un signe de tête poli, jetant un coup d'œil, par-dessus l'épaule de Harry, au chaleureux feu de cheminée qui ronflait dans le salon.

- Oh, euh…est-ce que tu veux entrer ? Il fait plutôt froid dehors.

Lorsque Draco sourit, quelque chose se tordit dans la poitrine de Harry.

- En effet, et j'adorerais entrer, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Harry s'écarta de la porte, incitant Draco à entrer. La manière dont Draco enleva sa cape pour la suspendre au porte-manteau près de la porte était étrange, comme s'il avait déjà fait ça des centaines de fois alors qu'il n'était jamais venu chez Harry auparavant. Harry suivit Draco qui se dirigeait tranquillement vers le salon, ses longues et gracieuses enjambées le faisant se déplacer avec tant souplesse que Harry se demanda si on pouvait appeler ça "marcher" à ce niveau-là. Il semblait totalement certain qu'il avait tous les droits d'être ici. Que Harry avait envie qu'il soit là. Et, en effet, c'était le cas. Aussi étrange que ça l'était à l'époque, Harry en avait vraiment envie.

Draco s'assit sur le canapé à côté du feu qui réchauffait ses mains glacées, son genou prenant un rythme bizarre alors qu'il parcourait la pièce des yeux. Après l'avoir fixé pendant ce qui lui semblait être des heures, Harry se rappela finalement ses bonnes manières et proposa un thé à Draco.

- Oui, s'il te plaît. Du thé serait parfait, répondit rapidement Draco.

Harry avait brusquement l'impression d'être de retour en quatrième année, lorsqu'il fixait les portes qui menaient au Bal de Noël. Il avait réussi, sans trop savoir comment, à remplir leurs tasses sans renverser de thé.

Draco le remercia en prenant sa tasse, et ils restèrent assis en silence à côté du feu, les mains enveloppant leurs tasses.

- J'étais juste…

- Alors, comment c'est la Fran…

Ils rirent doucement tous les deux, la maladresse de la situation frappant soudain Harry.

- Désolé, dirent-ils à l'unisson, provoquant un autre rire de leur part qui libéra la forte tension qui s'était installée depuis que Harry avait ouvert la porte.

Draco se détendit, s'adossant au dossier du canapé tandis qu'il posait sa cheville sur son genou plié. Il fit un geste théâtral de la main.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait réessayer, dit-il en souriant.

Harry lui rendit son sourire facilement, glissant une jambe sous lui pour pouvoir s'asseoir de biais sur le canapé et ainsi faire face à son invité.

- Euh…j'étais sur le point de te demander si tu aimais la France. J'ai vu…j'ai lu dans La Gazette…que c'était là où tu étais parti.

- Ah. Eh bien, la France est…magnifique à cette saison de l'année.

L'expression sarcastique de Draco rappela à Harry le Draco qu'il avait connu à l'école, mais avec une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Ou, du moins, qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée.

- Hmm. Ça veut dire que tu es de retour ici ?

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il semblait y avoir une pointe d'espoir dans sa voix. D'après le léger haussement de sourcils de Draco, lui aussi l'avait entendue.

- Non, répondit Draco avant de prendre lentement une petite gorgée de thé. Je ne suis là que pour la journée. Pansy et Blaise se marient enfin, mais je leur avais dit que je ne le croirais pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu de mes propres yeux.

Il sourit d'un air espiègle.

- Je me suis simplement dit que je passerais pour…je ne sais pas. Voir comment tu allais.

*****

- Ça aurait pu être la phrase la plus bizarre jamais prononcée, mais non. Ça semblait juste…ça semblait être vrai. On a ensuite parlé pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il doive partir assister au mariage.

- De quoi avez-vous parlé ? Enfin, je veux dire…vous étiez…au mieux, pratiquement des inconnus l'un pour l'autre, non ?

Harry exhala la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette, passant son doigt le long du bord humide de son verre. Il n'avait jamais réellement réfléchi à tout ça avant, et maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se rendait compte de combien c'était extraordinaire.

- Oui, on était de vrais inconnus, et en même temps, pas vraiment. On avait des antécédents. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait le genre d'histoire sur laquelle une amitié se crée. Pourtant, après ce début de conversation maladroit, lui parler s'est révélé étonnamment facile, et je suis sûr qu'il a ressenti la même chose. Pas une seule fois on ne s'est efforcés de trouver un sujet de conversation ; ça venait tout seul. Il a longuement parlé de sa nouvelle vie en France et de sa mère. J'ai parlé de Hermione et des Weasley. On a débattu sur les elfes de Maison et sur différentes équipes de Quidditch. J'ai essayé de l'impressionner avec ma connaissance approfondie des dragons, et il a essayé de me convaincre, sans trop y parvenir, que je devrais préparer mes propres potions. Le temps est passé à une vitesse folle et…je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais…lorsqu'il est parti, sa visite m'a semblé être la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

- Et alors il est parti ?

- Oui, il est parti. Encore. Je crois que je savais déjà que quelque chose était en train de se passer, mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Je n'avais pas envie d'être à nouveau différent. J'ai grandi en me faisant traiter de monstre parce que j'étais sorcier. J'ai trouvé une maison où des gens m'aimaient et m'acceptaient. Je ne voulais pas risquer de perdre tout ça. Je ne voulais pas redevenir un monstre.

Harry prit une longue gorgée de son verre pour se donner du courage. L'idée continuait à le terrifier - la pensée que des inconnus le fixent dans la rue en se disant qu'il était tordu ou contre-nature…

- Et quand l'avez-vous revu ?

- Plusieurs fois pendant les années qui ont suivi. Il passait toujours sans prévenir, en me disant qu'il était en ville pour une quelconque raison - la naissance du premier enfant de Pansy, la fête du nouvel an…pour rapporter à sa mère son service en porcelaine préféré qu'elle avait laissé au Manoir. Plus le temps passait et plus les raisons se faisaient bancales. Il est finalement devenu évident que les raisons s'étaient transformées en excuses, mais je ne crois pas que nous étions prêts à l'admettre.

- Et vous n'en avez jamais parlé à personne ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Je sais pourquoi, maintenant, mais à l'époque…ce n'était pas quelque chose qui sortait comme ça dans une conversation.

- Mais vous êtes sorti avec des femmes pendant ce temps, non ? Il y avait toujours des articles dans les journaux…

- Oui, il y avait toujours quelque chose là-dessus dans les journaux, que ce soit vrai ou non.

Harry n'avait pu retenir le ton méprisant de sa voix.

- Mais oui, j'imagine qu'on peut dire que je suis sorti avec des femmes, enfin, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Ginny et moi nous sommes fréquentés à nouveau pendant un an, et j'ai essayé de sortir avec d'autres femmes, mais…eh bien, pour des raisons évidentes, ça n'a marché avec aucune d'entre elles.

- Quand avez-vous enfin admis que vous en étiez venu à vous intéresser à lui ?

Harry appuya la tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil et soupira.

- Ça devait être…je ne sais pas, quatre ans après le mariage de Pansy. Enfin, pas tout à fait, parce que c'est en automne que son père est mort. Je l'avais appris en lisant _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et j'avais voulu lui écrire…pour lui dire que j'étais désolé. Mais je n'étais pas désolé, enfin pas vraiment. Je détestais son père.

Harry sortit une autre cigarette de sa poche. C'était une très mauvaise habitude. Il avait commencé le lendemain du tout dernier départ de Draco, et il n'avait eu aucune raison de s'arrêter depuis.

- Le lui avez-vous dit, à lui ?

Harry grogna, jetant le paquet de cigarettes sur la table.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de lui dire. Il le savait déjà.

*****

- Salut.

Harry savait déjà qui c'était avant même d'ouvrir la porte. Sur la table de la cuisine reposait encore le journal où, en première page, la photo de Lucius Malfoy semblait le fixer.

- Comment ça va ?

- Je peux entrer ?

La voix de Draco rappela à Harry le craquement des feuilles desséchées qui recouvraient son allée.

- Oui. Entre. Un verre, ça te dit ? Quelque chose de plus fort que du thé, cette fois ?

Draco acquiesça en se dirigeant directement vers la cheminée. Pas de feu ronflant cette fois, mais Draco ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Ses épaules étaient rentrées et ses cheveux, plus semblables à de la ficelle qu'à des cheveux, encadraient son visage. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours.

- Les funérailles étaient aujourd'hui.

Sa voix était éteinte, vide.

- Je sais, dit doucement Harry alors qu'il arrivait derrière lui pour lui tendre un verre.

Draco le prit sans détourner le regard du foyer en pierres.

- J'avais pensé que tu viendrais peut-être.

Il n'y avait aucune accusation dans la voix de Draco, ni de reproches, mais Harry se sentit tout de suite à la fois coupable et en colère. Il ne pouvait être désolé de la mort de Lucius Malfoy. C'était ce qu'il méritait, selon lui.

- C'était stupide de ma part de penser que…je sais ce que tu ressens envers mon père, mais c'était mon père, Harry. Il était bête et arrogant et…il a fait les mauvais choix, mais il restait mon père et j'avais espéré que tu serais là. Pour moi.

Si, à la place de Draco, cela avait été Ron ou Hermione, Harry aurait été là. Il aurait dû être là. Non pour le mort, mais pour le vivant.

- Je suis désolé.

C'était la seule chose qui lui semblait correcte à dire, et il le pensait vraiment. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Draco, pour essayer de le réconforter, même si c'était trop tard.

Draco prit une longue gorgée de son Whiskey Pur Feu avant de se retourner pour faire face à Harry. Ses yeux n'étaient plus vides. Ils étaient quelque peu vitreux à cause de larmes non versées, et ils avaient l'air si vulnérables, si implorants, qu'à cet instant, Harry savait que s'il avait pu ramener le père de Draco, il l'aurait fait.

- Je suis désolé, Draco. J'aurais dû être là, mais…je suis là maintenant. Est-ce que ça compte ?

Draco ne répondit pas, pas avec des mots. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Harry et, alors qu'il posait la tête sur son épaule, Harry le sentit acquiescer.

*****

- Et ?

- Et on est restés comme ça un long moment. Je ne voulais pas le laisser partir.

- Mais vous l'avez laissé repartir.

Harry écrasa sa cigarette, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

- Oui. Il est retourné en France avec sa mère. Si je lui avais demandé de rester, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait accepté. Sa mère avait besoin de lui. Du moins, c'est ce que je me répétais. La vérité, c'est que…j'avais peur, tout simplement. Je m'avouais à peine à moi-même que j'étais homosexuel. Comment aurais-je pu expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre que j'étais…

La femme attendit patiemment que Harry continue, mais quand elle vit que ce n'était pas le cas, elle l'encouragea doucement.

- Que vous étiez quoi, Mr Potter ?

- Que j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de Draco Malfoy.

Harry se servit un autre verre de Whiskey Pur Feu puis regarda son paquet de cigarettes avant de l'éloigner de lui.

- On ne peut qu'imaginer que ça se serait mal passé. Et je n'étais pas encore prêt pour y faire face.

- Combien de temps après l'avez-vous revu ?

- Je lui ai écrit tout de suite après. Bon sang, on ne s'était même pas encore embrassés qu'il me manquait déjà. Je ne savais pas si je voyais là plus que je n'aurais dû. Je me suis persuadé que Draco avait juste eu besoin de réconfort, et que ce n'était rien de plus, mais je lui ai écrit tout de même.

- Vous a-t-il répondu ?

Harry rit doucement.

- Oui, il m'a répondu.

*****

_Harry,__  
__Si j'avais su qu'il me fallait juste pleurer sur ton épaule pour attirer ton attention, je l'aurais fait bien plus tôt.__  
__Tu es un peu long à la détente, hein ?__  
__Draco._

Draco,  
Tu es un abruti. Je te l'ai déjà dit ?  
Harry.

_Oui, mais tu ne m'as déjà dit que j'avais de belles fesses. Ou bien tu ne l'as peut-être jamais remarqué ?__  
__Draco._

Non. Peut-être.  
Si, je l'ai remarqué.  
Harry.

_Bon, au moins, tu l'admets.__  
__D_

La ferme. Quand est-ce que tu reviens ?  
H

_Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? Je te manque ?__  
__D_

Bien sûr que non.

Oui, tu me manques.

H

*****

- Après ça, on s'écrivait toutes les semaines. Au début, on parlait de choses et d'autres - les potions de Draco, mes recherches, la famille, les amis - mais plus le temps passait et plus ça devenait personnel. Et, parfois, je…parfois, je me disais que c'était de la folie et que je ne devrais pas lui écrire. Mais alors je n'aurais plus reçu ses lettres et je…ça m'aurait manqué de ne plus entendre parler de lui. Je continuais à croire que c'était de la folie, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

- Combien de temps a duré cette correspondance ?

- Presque un an. Il est revenu l'été avec un Portoloin qui nous a emmenés sur une petite île au milieu de nulle part. Il ne m'a jamais dit où c'était. Il disait que c'était un secret de la famille Malfoy. On est restés une semaine. C'était la plus belle semaine de toute ma vie.

*****

- Quoi ? Tu me kidnappes ? demanda Harry en riant tandis que Draco le tirait sur la plage.

- Oui. Exactement. Je kidnappe le sauveur du monde ! cria Draco pour que tout le monde entende.

Sa voix disparut dans l'océan, emportée par la brise.

- Même si…

Il s'arrêta si brusquement que Harry lui rentra dedans. Ses yeux regardèrent de haut en bas le corps du brun. Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas se tortiller de gêne.

- …Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse appeler ça un kidnapping. Tu n'es plus tout à fait un enfant, non ?

Harry savait qu'il était en train de rougir, mais il s'en fichait. Draco le regardait avec un désir flagrant dans les yeux et ça faisait du bien. Bien plus que ce que Harry n'avait ressenti depuis des années. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait autant désirer quelqu'un ; et il en était terrifié.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, Draco ? demanda-t-il, plus sérieusement.

Draco passa ses bras autour du cou de Harry. Les doigts de pieds de ce dernier s'enfonçaient dans le sable, le soleil frappait sur sa tête et le vent fouettait ses cheveux. Il savait que ça allait être un moment dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie.

- Je vais t'embrasser, et je voulais être sûr que tu ne puisses pas t'enfuir.

- Qui a dit que je m'enfuirais ?

Harry glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Draco, le rapprochant et, bon sang, c'était tellement bon de sentir leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer s'enfuir.

- Je le vois dans ton regard. Tu es pétrifié.

Il appuya son front contre celui de Draco et soupira.

- C'est vrai. Je suis pétrifié. Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à te laisser partir.

Harry sentit les longs doigts de Draco jouer avec les cheveux situés juste au-dessus de son col, comme s'il avait voulu y passer les doigts, mais sans oser le faire, pas certain d'y être autorisé.

- Harry, si tu…

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, tu veux ?

Alors Draco l'embrassa. Et c'était merveilleux. Mieux que merveilleux. Mieux que parfait. Incroyable. Draco y allait avec les dents et la langue, mais d'une manière agréable. Si Harry avait pu enfermer cette énergie, cette passion, pour ensuite la revendre, il aurait été l'homme le plus riche au monde.

*****

- Votre premier baiser s'est passé sur une plage retirée, les vagues s'écrasant sur vos pieds ? C'est plutôt romantique, non ?

Harry comprit à la manière dont la femme souriait que ses yeux révélaient combien ce souvenir lui était important.

- Oui, c'était romantique. Il s'avère que Draco Malfoy est le plus grand romantique du monde, même s'il ne veut pas l'avouer. Qui aurait pu l'imaginer ?

- Vous vous êtes bien amusés, alors ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils très légèrement haussés.

- Oui, beaucoup. Je laisse de côté les détails pour nous éviter à tous deux un certain embarras.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le rougissement qui colora les joues de la femme. Il fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

- La maison n'était pas immense, mais il y avait toute une armée d'elfes de maison qui nous attendait. La maison donnait directement sur la plage, et le balcon de la chambre à l'étage surplombait l'océan. On s'asseyait là tous les soirs pour observer le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. On se tenait la main en marchant sur la plage, on parlait de nos passés, de nos futurs, de nos espoirs et de nos rêves. Cette semaine avait été magique. Je pense que j'ai souri plus souvent en sept jours que durant les vingt-trois années précédentes.

- Ça a l'air fantastique. Que s'est-il passé à la fin de la semaine ?

- Le Portoloin m'a ramené à mon appartement et…c'est là que j'ai fait la première erreur. La première d'une longue série, j'en ai bien peur.

*****

- Je crois bien que c'était la semaine la plus amusante que j'ai passé. Merci.

Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ce geste avait semblé si naturel la semaine dernière, sur la plage, et pourtant, là, dans son salon, ça semblait tendu. Forcé.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de me demander de rester, n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement Draco.

Harry put voir dans les yeux gris la résignation qui, comme un couteau aiguisé, le transperça avec culpabilité.

- Je…je ne pense pas être prêt pour…c'est juste que j'ai…

- …bien plus à perdre que moi. Je sais.

Draco essaya de se dégager de ses bras mais Harry le retint fermement.

- Non. S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de temps, c'est tout, d'accord ? Ne…S'il te plaît ?

Draco se détendit dans ses bras.

- Tu ne peux pas te cacher éternellement.

Harry prit la mâchoire de Draco dans une main et lui releva la tête.

- Je ne me cache pas. C'est juste que je me…

- Cache ?

Draco eut un sourire forcé mais taquin, et Harry l'embrassa pour ne pas avoir à lui répondre. Il avait simplement besoin de temps pour s'adapter. Du temps. C'était tout.

*****

- Donc on s'est cachés. Je l'ai caché à mes amis, à tout le monde. Et puis au bout d'un moment…se cacher semblait naturel, vous voyez ?

- Mais vous avez continué à le voir. Vos amis ne se doutaient-ils pas de quelque chose ?

- Pas vraiment, non. J'étais devenu plutôt renfermé après la guerre. Ron, comme vous devez le savoir, a continué sa formation d'Auror, mais comme je vous l'ai dit il y a quelques semaines de cela, je n'avais plus le cœur à ça. J'en avais assez de me battre. Et après la rupture de Hermione et Ron, ils avaient du mal à rester ensemble dans une même pièce. Ils ont suivi leur chemin et j'ai suivi le mien.

- Et sur ce chemin se trouvait Mr Malfoy.

- Etonnamment, oui. On connaissait bien ma fascination pour les dragons depuis la guerre…

- Vous voulez parler de cette incroyable histoire où vous avez monté un dragon pour vous échapper de Gringotts ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Il pensait même que cette fascination remontait à plus loin que ça, mais il ne pouvait l'expliquer, alors il la laissa croire ce qu'elle voulait.

- Oui, à peu près. Donc je pouvais prendre ce prétexte pour excuser mes longues absences.

- Oh, oui. La recherche sur les dragons pour laquelle vous êtes si renommé, dit-elle en acquiesçant de la tête.

- Oui. C'était devenu une blague plutôt courante entre nous. Je disais toujours à Draco que de tous les dragons que j'avais rencontrés, il était de loin mon préféré.

La femme rit.

- Je ne pourrai plus penser à toutes ces rumeurs qui racontent comment vous vous êtes enfui sur un dragon sans rougir, maintenant, Mr Potter.

Harry sourit, se souvenant de toutes les fois où Draco avait dit exactement la même chose.

- Vous êtes-vous vus souvent après ça ? De toute évidence, assez pour bâtir une relation solide.

- Aussi souvent qu'on le pouvait. A chaque fois que je partais faire des recherches, Draco venait me retrouver, peu importe où j'étais. Il était autant intéressé par les dragons que je l'étais, mais pour différentes raisons. Vous seriez surprise de l'utilité des dragons dans la confection de potions.

- Donc c'était quelque chose que vous aimiez tous les deux ?

- Oui. On a parcouru tous les pays du monde ensemble. On devait tout de même rester prudents, donc on passait beaucoup de temps avec les Moldus. J'avais moins de chances d'être reconnu en dehors de l'Europe, mais je ne voulais pas prendre de risques. Et on était en plus deux experts du sort de Désillusion. En fait, il m'a aidé à apprendre comment les lancer et, oui, ils étaient utiles avec les dragons, mais ce n'est évidemment pas la seule utilité qu'ils avaient ni la raison pour laquelle nous étions si forts à les lancer.

- Toutes ces…précautions ne dérangeaient-elles pas Mr Malfoy ?

- Non, pas au début. Je crois même qu'il appréciait ce petit frisson d'excitation. On l'appréciait tous les deux. Et il aimait m'avoir pour lui tout seul, sans avoir besoin d'avoir affaire à mes amis. Il n'est jamais parvenu à passer outre son antipathie pour eux. C'était un sujet qu'on avait l'habitude d'éviter à tout prix. Cependant, après un certain temps, il a commencé à se lasser et on se disputait de temps à autre.

En y repensant, Harry savait l'exact moment où Draco n'avait plus été satisfait de leur arrangement. Ça n'avait pas semblé important à l'époque, mais maintenant…Harry soupira, se demandant comment il avait pu autant négliger les sentiments de Draco.

- À peu près deux ans après le début de notre relation, j'ai reçu une lettre me prévenant que l'œuf d'un dragon chinois tacheté de blanc était sur le point d'éclore. C'est une race très rare et personne dans l'Histoire n'avait encore assisté à une éclosion auparavant. J'ai tout de suite envoyé un hibou à Draco pour qu'il me retrouve là-bas. On s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que je n'entrerai jamais dans une réserve pour dragons sans lui. J'avais toujours cru que c'était tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait rien rater, mais…c'était apparemment plus que ça.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il s'inquiétait pour moi. C'est drôle, mes amis avaient arrêté de s'inquiéter pour moi bien avant ça.

*****

Harry reçut une réponse immédiatement, mais une qui le contraria. La mère de Draco n'était pas en bonne santé depuis la mort de son mari, et elle faisait ce que Draco appelait tendrement une 'crise'. C'était le cas ce jour-là, et il devait prendre des dispositions pour que quelqu'un puisse rester avec elle avant de partir pour la Chine. Harry attendit aussi longtemps qu'il le put, mais l'œuf n'allait pas les attendre éternellement. Il se dit alors que Draco aimerait qu'au moins l'un d'eux assiste à son éclosion.

Il laissa un mot au comptoir de l'hôtel et partit pour la réserve où le dragon avait fait son nid. La mère était très alerte, mais avec le sort de Désillusion qui camouflait à la fois sa présence visuelle et son odeur, il put s'approcher assez pour observer l'œuf isolé qui se balançait d'avant en arrière, vibrant presque autant de la même excitation que celle que ressentait Harry. Quand le joli animal sortit enfin de son confinement, Harry se retourna pour partager son émerveillement avec Draco avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas là. Cet instant de déconcentration fut suffisant pour mettre à mal son sort de Désillusion et la dernière chose dont Harry se souvint fut le rugissement d'une mère furieuse.

*****

La femme haleta, l'excitation clairement lisible sur son visage.

- Comment êtes-vous parvenu à vous échapper ?

Harry soupira, buvant la dernière gorgée de son réconfortant Whiskey Pur Feu. Les sensations fortes étaient toujours ce qui intéressaient le plus les gens ; toujours Harry Potter et sa manière audacieuse de s'en sortir. Mais cette fois, comme beaucoup d'autres auparavant, ça n'avait pas été lui, le vrai héros.

*****

Harry se réveilla lentement, momentanément désorienté. La pièce était sombre, ou bien c'était peut-être ses yeux qui avaient du mal à distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Il entendait un murmure à sa gauche. Il essaya de se tourner vers le bruit, mais son corps ne sembla pas vouloir coopérer. Il sentit une main froide se poser sur son bras et le murmure s'arrêta.

- Ne bouge pas. J'ai presque fini.

Il ne voyait toujours pas au-delà des bouteilles colorées qui reposaient, renversées, sur le sol à côté de sa tête, mais il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour reconnaître cette voix.

- Draco ?

- Ne bouge pas.

Le murmure continua en une litanie que Harry finit par identifier : des sorts de guérison. Il attendit en frissonnant légèrement en raison de la fraîcheur qui s'infiltrait à travers ses vêtements. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté allongé là avant que ses yeux ne s'adaptent petit à petit au peu de soleil qui parvenait à transpercer la fenêtre crasseuse. Le sol en pierre était poussiéreux et parsemé de feuilles en décrépitude et de morceaux de ce qui semblaient être d'anciens meubles.

- Draco, que s'est-il pa…

- Ne dis pas un mot, Potter.

Quand il parvint enfin à tourner la tête pour regarder Draco, ce dernier le fusillait du regard comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis leurs seize ans. Harry décida qu'il valait mieux lui obéir.

Et lorsque Draco fut enfin satisfait de la guérison de ses blessures, ses mots furent aussi tranchants que des lames de rasoirs.

- Mais à quoi est-ce que tu pensais, bon sang ?

- Euh…que l'œuf n'allait pas attendre éternellement et que tu ne voudrais pas que je rate cette occasion de le voir ; occasion qui ne se présente qu'une fois dans une vie ?

- Oh, oui, bien sûr. J'aurais préféré que tu en _meurs_, hein ?

- Je ne serais pas…

- Ah non ? demanda Draco, la voix emplie de sarcasme. Oh, c'est vrai ! J'ai oublié l'espace d'un instant que tu étais invincible. J'aurais dû me contenter d'attendre à l'hôtel que tu rentres et me racontes tout, alors, non ?

- Draco…

Harry essaya de s'asseoir mais une vive douleur lui transperça la cuisse gauche, et Draco grogna en le repoussant pas si gentiment que ça au sol. Il s'arrêta juste le temps d'aboyer quelques sorts puis se remit à crier comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

- Parce que si j'avais attendu, tout ce qu'ils auraient retrouvé de leur précieux petit survivant aurait été les os que ce foutu dragon aurait recrachés !

Harry parvint à se surélever sur un coude, mais quand il tendit la main pour toucher Draco, ce dernier se recula brusquement.

- Bordel, mais tu te rends compte que si tu étais mort je n'aurais même pas pu assister à ton enterrement ? Tous tes petits amis de Weasley s'en seraient assurés. Tu ne _réfléchis_ donc jamais, Harry ? Tu ne penses donc qu'à toi-même ?

Harry ne trouvait pas ça très juste, mais à ce moment-là, Draco tremblait presque de rage, et il se dit que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui faire remarquer qu'il réagissait de manière excessive.

- Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas…j'étais tellement excité que je n'ai pas…

- Réfléchi ! Que tu n'as pas pensé à autre chose qu'à tes stupides dragons et tes stupides recherches et ta stupide petite personne !

La robe de Draco était recouverte de boue, il avait les dents serrées et les muscles de sa mâchoire tressaillaient par intermittence. C'est alors que quelque chose vint à l'esprit de Harry ; quelque chose de si évident qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte plus tôt. Il tendit à nouveau la main pour toucher Draco et, cette fois, il ne se recula pas.

- Je t'aime aussi, dit Harry en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Ça n'avait jamais paru très important jusqu'à maintenant, mais il savait qu'à cet instant, c'était _très_ important. C'était important que Draco sache que Harry l'aimait, même s'il ne pouvait en parler à personne d'autre. Il tira doucement sa main et Draco tomba à genoux comme un arbre déraciné. Sa colère semblait s'être évaporée et rien ne semblait vouloir la remplacer.

- Je suis désolé, Draco. Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et c'était stupide. Je suis désolé.

Les yeux de Draco se durcirent. La colère revenait à pleine force.

- Si _jamais_ tu refais quelque chose d'aussi complètement stupide, je te jure que je t'arracherai personnellement chacun de tes membres, les uns après les autres.

Harry prit ça comme il était censé le prendre. C'était certainement ce qu'il obtiendrait de mieux comme déclaration d'amour venant de sa part, mais c'était suffisant pour le faire sourire.

- Tu crois que je plaisante ? demanda sérieusement Draco. Parce que je ne plaisante pas, Harry. Je pense chacun de ces mots. Si jamais tu…

- Je sais. Je ne le referai plus. Promis.

*****

- À partir de ce jour-là, aucun de nous ne s'est approché seul d'un dragon.

- Êtes-vous en train de dire qu'il vous a sauvé la vie ce jour-là ?

- Il n'a jamais voulu me raconter toute l'histoire, mais oui, je dirais qu'il m'a sauvé la vie.

- Et pourtant vous ne vouliez toujours pas rendre votre relation publique ?

- Après ça, j'ai essayé. J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises, en fait, mais à chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche pour le dire, je ressentais cette même impression que lorsqu'on m'enfermait dans le placard sous les escaliers quand j'étais enfant : l'impression qu'on me broyait les os. C'était irrationnel, mais ça représentait une véritable peur pour moi. Draco avait l'habitude de me taquiner en disant que j'étais censé avoir peur d'être enfermé _dans_ un placard, et non pas d'en sortir.

Harry sourit tristement. Même si tout en Draco lui manquait, ses taquineries restaient ce qui lui manquait le plus.

- Pourquoi aviez-vous peur ? Certaines rumeurs disaient Dumbledore homosexuel, vous savez.

- Oui, je sais, et regardez ce qu'il s'est passé. Ceux qui l'ont connu et l'aimaient ont été scandalisés que quelqu'un puisse ne serait-ce qu'insinuer une chose aussi épouvantable. Et ceux qui ne l'ont pas connu ont dit d'horribles choses à son propos à cause de ça. Entre nous, je pense qu'il était homosexuel, et si un sorcier aussi puissant et aimé qu'Albus Dumbledore avait ressenti le besoin de cacher ce fait toute sa vie durant, qui étais-je pour penser être capable de faire ce qui lui ne pouvait pas ? Je sais qu'en certains endroits dans le monde Moldu, on accepte l'homosexualité, mais ici, dans _notre_ monde, on en est encore au dix-huitième siècle et je ne sais pas si on en sortira un jour.

- Et Mr Malfoy ne vous a pas forcé à le révéler après ça ?

Harry prit une autre cigarette. C'était là où l'histoire se compliquait, et il allait avoir besoin de toute l'aide qu'il pouvait obtenir.

- Pas vraiment, non. Il comprenait. C'était le pire, je pense. Il savait déjà tout de mon enfance, à ce moment-là, et…eh bien, vous savez. Il a réagi de la même façon que vous, il y a un mois de cela quand je vous l'ai raconté. Il se mettait à ma place. Il continuait à me demander régulièrement si j'étais prêt, mais il ne me poussait jamais. Je m'étais toujours attendu à ce que, par un accès de rage, il pique une colère et exige que je l'annonce au monde entier, mais il ne l'a jamais fait. Il plaçait toujours mes désirs avant les siens. Pas dans tous les domaines, loin de là, mais sur ce sujet-là, toujours, et je l'aimais pour ça. Je l'aime pour plein de raisons. C'était juste l'une d'entre elles.

- Mais alors, s'il comprenait…je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je n'avais pas compris non plus, à l'époque, mais…c'était sa mère. On venait de passer deux semaines dans un endroit perdu d'Afrique à chercher un œuf blessé de Cristal Épineux. J'étais à la maison depuis à peine une demi-heure quand il est arrivé sur le pas de ma porte.

*****

- Je te manque déjà ? plaisanta Harry en ouvrant la porte.

Son sourire vacilla à la seconde où il vit le visage de Draco. Il ne s'avança pas pour entrer comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il restait sur le pas de la porte, l'air complètement interloqué. Harry le fit entrer en le tirant par le bras, puis l'amena au canapé.

- Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Mère. Elle est…

Harry comprit sans que Draco n'ait à le dire. L'expression impuissante dans ses yeux vides, gonflés et rouges faisait partie des expressions que Harry avait largement assez vues de son vivant.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

Harry prit Draco dans ses bras alors que le chagrin avait raison de lui. Son corps tremblait à force d'essayer de conserver un semblant de contrôle, mais comment aurait-il pu y parvenir ? Pas quand on perdait autant. Les discrets sanglots de détresse brisèrent le cœur de Harry. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il aille mieux, mais il ne pouvait que patienter et donner autant de force qu'il le pouvait à Draco. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés assis là avant que Draco ne reprenne la parole.

- Elle est morte dans son sommeil, finit-il par murmurer, le visage toujours enfoui dans le cou de Harry tandis que des larmes humidifiaient son col.

- La Guérisseuse a dit que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Je pense que mon père lui manquait tellement qu'elle a juste…

Il s'interrompit, comme s'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à prononcer ces mots-là. Harry se demanda s'il était possible de mourir d'un cœur brisé.

- Viens. Je vais te donner une potion de sommeil et te mettre au lit.

Harry dût presque porter Draco jusqu'à la chambre, à l'étage. Comme si son corps refusait de bouger tout seul. Il ne protesta pas quand Harry porta la potion froide à ses lèvres, ni quand il le glissa sous les couvertures.

- Je dois…prendre des dispositions pour l'enterrement, dit-il doucement.

- Demain, oui, mais ce soir, tu as besoin de dormir.

- Tu restes avec moi ?

Harry ravala ses propres larmes. Le feu qui brûlait habituellement dans les yeux de Draco avait complètement disparu, à tel point que Harry avait du mal à croire que c'était le même homme. Alors c'était comme ça que ça se passait quand on perdait sa mère et qu'on était assez âgé pour s'en souvenir. Ça rendit presque Harry content de n'avoir été qu'un bébé quand sa mère disparut.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il en s'éloignant de lui juste le temps d'enlever ses chaussures.

Il se mit dans le lit derrière Draco et l'enveloppa d'autant d'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner.

*****

- Il allait bien le lendemain matin. Stoïque, mais il tenait absolument à prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour la suite, et au moins, c'était une distraction. Je voulais l'aider, mais quand je lui ai demandé ce que je pouvais faire, il m'a répondu que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait besoin de faire seul. En y réfléchissant, je me rends compte qu'il a refusé mon aide parce qu'il savait que cela soulèverait certaines interrogations auxquelles je n'étais pas prêt à faire face. Même à ce moment-là, même quand il souffrait plus qu'il n'avait jamais souffert de sa vie, il pensait d'abord à moi avant de penser à lui.

- Je me souviens avoir entendu parler de son enterrement dans _La Gazette des Sorciers._ Il avait été assez folklorique, pour autant qu'un enterrement puisse l'être.

- Draco disait qu'elle méritait le meilleur, même si elle n'était plus en vie pour l'apprécier.

- Je ne me rappelle plus si vous y aviez assisté.

- J'y ai assisté, mais pas en tant que Harry Potter. Draco avait insisté en disant que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais je voulais être là pour lui. J'ai utilisé du Polynectar pour pouvoir au moins m'asseoir à ses côtés s'il avait besoin de s'appuyer sur quelqu'un. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il m'a à peine adressé la parole de tout l'enterrement. Je pensais que c'était parce qu'il voulait cacher son orientation sexuelle autant que moi, mais en y repensant, je me rends compte que ce n'était pas ça du tout. Il voulait que _je_ sois là, moi et pas un inconnu qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. J'avais justifié ça en me disant que c'était moi à l'intérieur, mais ce n'était pas comme ça que Draco voyait les choses. À chaque fois qu'il me regardait sous ma forme Polynectarisée, il voyait un inconnu. Pire encore, il voyait quelqu'un qui prétendait l'aimer, mais qui était trop effrayé pour se redresser et l'assumer. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à l'époque qu'être honteux de qui j'étais voulait également dire être honteux de qui _il_ était. Mais lui, il s'en était rendu compte. Et il m'aimait malgré ça. Ce n'est que plus tard ce soir-là que j'ai compris à quel point cacher notre relation lui avait fait mal.

*****

Draco faisait tous les efforts possibles pour faire croire qu'il allait bien, mais Harry le connaissait assez pour ne pas se laisser berner. Alors, quand il sortit ce soir-là, Harry le suivit. Il se répétait qu'il le faisait pour Draco. Qu'il avait besoin de s'assurer que Draco ne faisait rien d'irrationnel. Quand ils arrivèrent à la tombe fraîchement refermée de Narcissa Malfoy, Harry observa Draco s'asseoir dans la terre humide au pied de la tombe, le visage plus pâle encore que la lune qui éclairait le ciel noir. Il resta assis un long moment. Ses mains, qui ne portaient pas de gants, tremblaient tandis qu'il caressait les roses qu'il avait rassemblées en chemin. Harry voulait aller vers lui, le prendre dans ses bras et réchauffer ses doigts glacés, mais il savait que c'était quelque chose que Draco avait besoin de faire seul.

Il frissonna sous la Cape d'Invisibilité. Il se dit que Draco, qui ne portait que sa cape en laine, sans écharpe ni chapeau pour le protéger du froid, devait être gelé. Mais il ne semblait pas faire attention au vent rude qui rugissait autour de lui et balayait ses mèches blondes, qui lui retombaient dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolé, Mère, finit par murmurer Draco. J'aurais dû t'en parler, mais je croyais…

Sa voix trembla, et quand il reprit, il parlait si doucement que cela fendit le cœur à Harry à un point qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible.

- …j'ai toujours cru qu'on aurait le temps. Que Harry allait finalement assumer, et que je pourrais ensuite te demander ta bénédiction. Et, maintenant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que…si je t'en avais parlé, si tu avais su que j'étais heureux, que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un qui m'aimait…que, peut-être, alors, tu aurais tenu le coup. Que peut-être tu n'aurais pas renoncé.

Les épaules de Draco s'affaissèrent tandis qu'il poussait une respiration saccadée. Un effet visuel qui rappelait le froid mordant de cette nuit.

- J'aurais dû vous présenter convenablement. On aurait dû dîner tous ensemble. Tu aurais dû avoir l'occasion de le connaître comme moi je le connais. Tu l'aurais adoré, Mère. J'en suis sûr. Pardonne-moi. S'il te plaît.

*****

- Je suis désolée, Mr Potter.

Harry détourna les yeux, honteux. Il n'avait jamais dit à Draco qu'il l'avait suivi cette nuit-là. Il avait voulu lui dire, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait…comme Draco, il avait toujours cru qu'il aurait le temps.

- Draco n'a plus été pareil après. Il a essayé de faire semblant, mais je pense que les remords le rongeaient et, peu à peu, il me glissait entre les doigts sans même que je ne le remarque.

- Vous avez rompu ?

- Pas exactement. Les choses sont en quelque sorte revenues à la normale. On ne voyageait plus autant ; on passait la plus grande partie de notre temps dans la petite maison en pierre, en Chine, où il m'avait amené après l'accident avec le dragon. Il avait fait faire deux Portoloins pour faciliter nos allers-retours. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il aimait tant cet endroit. C'était confortable, mais il n'y avait pas d'elfes de maison pour cuisiner ou nettoyer, et les meubles étaient un bric-à-brac d'objets dépareillés que l'on avait accumulé au fil des ans. J'aimais croire que c'était parce que c'était l'endroit où je lui avais dit pour la première fois que je l'aimais. Il était tellement romantique que ça tenait debout. Et puis, assez soudainement, un jour, il m'a demandé si j'étais prêt à parler de notre relation à mes amis. J'ai encore essayé de le dire à Ron, mais ça ne voulait tout simplement pas sortir. Une semaine plus tard…

Harry s'interrompit pour prendre une gorgée de Whiskey Pur Feu. Son expression devait être aussi morose que ce qu'il ressentait.

- Si c'est trop dur, on peut…

- Non, ça va. C'est…c'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

*****

- Alors, Mr le Tueur de Dragons, comment s'est passée ta semaine ?

Draco était couché sur le petit canapé qu'il avait apporté du Manoir. Il était couleur ivoire - peut-être en velours frappé, mais Harry n'en était pas sûr - mais il était doux et moelleux. Il détonnait complètement avec la pierre gris ardoise et le bois rendu noir par la vieillesse. Il détonnait presque autant que Draco.

- Comme d'habitude, Mr l'Homme de Luxe. Et toi ? taquina Harry.

Il souleva les jambes de Draco pour s'asseoir puis les laissa retomber sur ses genoux.

- Un petit peu de ci, un petit peu de ça, répondit Draco en pliant les jambes pour s'asseoir. Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?

- J'ai essayé, mais je…j'ai paniqué et j'ai…

- Je sais.

Draco posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne te poserai plus la question.

Draco se mit alors à califourchon sur lui, l'embrassant comme s'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain. Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit, comme ils ne l'avaient plus fait depuis des années, et au moment où Harry était sur le point de s'évanouir d'épuisement, Draco se pencha sur lui, l'embrassa doucement et murmura, pour la toute première fois :

- Je t'aime.

Harry s'endormit plus heureux qu'il n'aurait imaginé possible.

*****

- À mon réveil, il était parti. Je me suis inquiété, je pensais qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, alors j'ai transplané dans sa maison, en France. Sa chambre était vide. Totalement vide : plus de meubles, plus de vêtements, plus de tableaux. Plus rien mis à part les murs et le sol. Sa chambre au Manoir Malfoy était dans le même état. Les photos de ses parents qui étaient d'habitude accrochées dans le couloir avaient également disparu. Tout - toutes les traces de l'homme que j'aimais - avait disparu. Depuis, je ne l'ai pas revu et je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui.

- Ça fait combien de temps, Mr Potter ?

- Trois cents soixante-deux jours, dix heures et…

Harry s'interrompit pour regarder sa montre :

- …trente-deux minutes. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je comptais.

Harry détesta le regard de compassion que la femme lui lançait, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il ne pouvait plus cacher sa douleur. Il était temps que tout le monde sache ce que Draco représentait pour lui.

- Mais alors pourquoi faites-vous ça, maintenant ? Ce livre, je veux dire. Ne fera-t-il pas…plus de mal que de bien ?

- Je n'ai jamais délibérément utilisé mon nom pour influencer les gens. Je pensais être noble, mais je me rends compte qu'en fait j'étais lâche. Si ce livre pouvait empêcher rien qu'une seule personne de commettre la même erreur que moi, alors ça aura valu le coup. Et puis, je dois bien ça à Draco, après tout le temps qu'il a attendu, vous ne croyez pas ?

Le fauteuil grinça lorsque Harry se leva. Il se pencha en avant pour écraser sa dernière cigarette avec une finalité qui semblait quelque peu écrasante. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait entrepris de faire, dit tout ce qui pouvait être dit sur sa vie et, maintenant, il était temps de passer à autre chose.

- Voilà. Voilà comment se termine mon histoire. Il n'y a qu'une personne que j'ai envie de voir, et il devrait savoir où me trouver.

- Mr Potter, dit doucement la femme en se levant aussi. Il y a des choses bien pires que d'être homosexuel.

Harry sourit tristement.

- Bien sûr, oui. Mais pouvez-vous me dire honnêtement que vous n'avez pas eu un mouvement de recul quand je vous l'ai annoncé ?

- Non, j'ai peur que non. Par contre, je peux vous dire que, maintenant, après vous avoir parlé et avoir écouté votre histoire depuis presque un mois, après avoir vu à quel point il comptait pour vous, après avoir observé vos yeux s'illuminer à la seule mention de son nom, et avoir vu vos sourires en vous rappelant ces souvenirs, je peux vous dire honnêtement que j'ai honte de ma réaction.

- Eh bien, j'imagine que c'est un bon début, alors, non ?

La femme sourit puis lui tendit la main.

- Quel est ce vieux proverbe, déjà, Mr Potter ? _Une braise seule suffit à engendrer un grand feu._ Peut-être est-ce la braise dont notre monde a besoin.

Harry lui serra la main avant de ramasser son paquet de cigarettes vide pour le jeter dans la poubelle.

- Eh bien voilà, alors. Vous n'allez vraiment pas revenir ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Tout dépendra de Draco.

Et sur ces mots, Harry s'imagina une petite maison en pierre au milieu d'une forêt perdue, où il espérait ne pas devoir passer le reste de sa vie à attendre.

*****

- Tu es un imbécile, tu le sais ça ?

Harry était assis auprès de son ruisseau préféré lorsqu'il entendit ces mots. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie de se faire traiter d'imbécile. Assis sur l'herbe humide, il se tourna pour lever les yeux. Les cheveux de Draco renvoyaient la lumière éclatante du soleil d'été de midi. Ses mains étaient enfoncées dans les poches de sa robe et sa peau avait un reflet légèrement bronzé, comme s'il était resté au soleil pendant des semaines. Il avait une mine renfrognée et ses lèvres, habituellement douces et roses, étaient sèches et gercées. Il était la plus belle chose que Harry avait jamais vue.

- Oui, on me l'a déjà dit, répondit calmement Harry.

- Pensais-tu vraiment pouvoir disparaître sans rien dire à personne ?

- Je l'ai dit à quelqu'un.

- Dans un livre, Harry ?

Comme si Draco avait voulu s'approcher, un de ses pieds se souleva légèrement mais s'arrêta en l'air puis se reposa sur l'herbe humide.

- Ça fait six mois. Est-ce que tu sais combien de personnes t'ont recherché ? Combien de personnes sont malades d'inquiétude ?

Harry releva les genoux pour y poser le menton, s'abritant du regard furieux du soleil.

- Je me fiche du nombre de personnes qui s'inquiètent, seule une personne m'importe et je suis désolé de t'avoir contrarié. J'étais sûr que tu saurais où me trouver si tu en avais envie.

La bouche de Draco s'ouvrit, puis se referma.

- Je n'ai appris qu'aujourd'hui que tu étais parti. On ne peut pas dire que je me tiens au courant des dernières nouvelles du monde sorcier. J'étais parti du principe que tu avais tourné la page et je…

- Je ne voulais pas tourner la page. Je n'ai jamais voulu tourner la page.

- Alors tu as décidé d'arrêter de te cacher pour commencer à t'enfuir ?

Harry était incapable de savoir ce que Draco pensait. Il semblait résigné, mais à quoi, Harry n'en avait aucune idée.

- Je ne me suis pas enfui. C'est juste que…je ne pouvais plus rester là-bas. Pas sans toi.

Harry aurait aimé tendre le bras et attirer Draco au sol, mais il ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Il avait dit beaucoup de choses dans ce livre. Des choses que Draco n'aurait peut-être pas voulu que tout le monde sache. Harry aurait compris qu'il soit en colère, mais au moins il était là et ça devait bien vouloir dire quelque chose.

Draco avait dû voir le besoin désespéré dans ses yeux car il finit par s'approcher et s'asseoir à côté de lui, arrachant une poignée d'herbe avec ses longs doigts. Il fixa l'autre côté de la rivière ondulante tandis qu'il laissait glisser entre ses doigts les brins d'herbe qui retombaient au sol.

- Tu es parti sans réfléchir. Encore. N'est-ce pas ?

Les mots étaient prononcés doucement cette fois, hésitants et incertains.

- Au contraire, j'ai réfléchi cette fois, Draco. Et peut-être plus clairement que je n'ai jamais réfléchi auparavant.

Draco se tourna vers lui. Perdus, hésitants et plein d'espoir, ses yeux gris se fixèrent dans les siens. Il écarta des yeux de Draco les mèches de sa frange trop longue et prit son visage dans une main.

- J'ai réfléchi, et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que rien n'avait d'importance si je ne pouvais pas le partager avec toi.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça, tu sais, dit Draco d'un air sérieux. Je ne t'ai pas quitté pour te manipuler et pour que tu…Tu n'avais pas à le dire au monde entier.

- Je sais. J'ai…j'ai essayé de te retrouver, mais…c'est la seule façon qui m'est venue à l'esprit pour réussir, peut-être, à te contacter. Pour faire ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps. J'espérais qu'après avoir lu livre, tu saurais…que tu aurais envie de me retrouver. Que peut-être on pourrait réessayer, ou bien tout recommencer depuis le début, ou…je ne sais pas. Tu me manquais, c'est tout, et…

- Harry…

Draco leva la main jusqu'aux lèvres de Harry, caressant en même temps de ses doigts la joue bronzée de Harry. Ses yeux s'adoucirent et sa bouche prit un pli amusé.

- …tu vas te taire et m'embrasser, oui ou non ?

Les muscles du visage de Harry se tendirent brusquement et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas souri depuis une éternité.

- Je t'ai manqué aussi ?

- Oui, imbécile, tu m'as manqué.

Les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent pour former le si beau sourire qui avait tant manqué à Harry.

- Maintenant embrasse-moi avant que je ne décide de repartir.

Le baiser était plus désespéré que tous ceux qu'ils avaient échangés, mais il restait tout aussi parfait. Harry avait eu peur de ne plus avoir l'occasion de l'embrasser à nouveau. Mais là, le corps de Draco pressé contre le sien qui le poussait à s'allonger sur l'herbe douce, ses jambes qui l'entouraient, possessives…Il sut qu'il n'aurait jamais été capable de vivre sans.

- Par Merlin, tu m'as tellement manqué, marmonna Draco en glissant ses lèvres dans le cou de Harry.

Il s'arrêta pour lui retirer sa chemise, qu'il lui fit passer par-dessus la tête, puis posa les mains sur son torse, pour le maintenir en place lorsque Harry tenta de s'écarter. Le besoin et le désir qui se reflétaient dans ces yeux gris brillants étaient presque suffisants pour lui faire avoir un orgasme encore tout habillé ; alors lorsque Draco commença à bouger doucement au-dessus de lui, la friction de leurs deux sexes suffit à le faire basculer, malgré les couches de vêtements qui les séparaient. Il vint avec un grognement inélégant, en ne pensant qu'à une chose : à quel point il était heureux que Draco soit de nouveau là. Ce dernier l'aurait d'ailleurs sûrement taquiné sur son manque de contrôle si lui-même ne s'était pas écroulé quelques instants plus tard, le corps tremblant de son orgasme.

*****

- Draco ? demanda Harry, plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés nus et épuisés d'avoir essayé de rattraper le temps perdu.

- Hmm, répondit paresseusement Draco, étendu sur Harry comme la poupée de chiffon préférée d'un enfant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé du livre ?

Draco releva la tête du torse de Harry, les yeux encore quelque peu vitreux.

- Aucune idée. Je me suis arrêté à la dédicace.

- Oh.

À nouveau, Harry se demanda ce que Draco penserait de toutes les choses qu'il avait racontées.

- Mais alors tu n'as…rien lu ?

- Il me semble que c'est ce que je viens de dire.

Draco haussa les sourcils, curieux.

- Je devrais m'inquiéter ? Tu n'as pas parlé de cette fois-là, avec les plumes, au moins ?

- Draco ! Non, je…ce n'est pas ce genre de livres.

Harry remarqua le sourire amusé de Draco et rit.

- Bon sang, tu m'as vraiment manqué.

- C'est ce qu'on dirait.

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui les vêtements qui avaient été balancés n'importe où. Harry lui rendit son sourire et sut qu'il serait vraiment heureux s'ils restaient comme ça pour toujours. Son sourire s'effaça légèrement quand il se souvint qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas le choix.

- Il y a tout dedans, tu sais, dit Harry plus sérieusement. Tout, Draco. Mon enfance, Poudlard, Voldemort, la guerre, nous…tout y est, exposé au monde qui va l'examiner minutieusement et colporter des cancans. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais retourner dans le monde sorcier.

Draco se hissa sur un coude pour examiner le visage de Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu ne pouvais pas y retourner ?

Harry avait eu du temps pour réfléchir à cette possibilité et il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il pourrait s'y faire. Il se mit sur le côté, caressant la peau douce de Draco, de sa cuisse à sa taille.

- On pourrait rester ici, ou…là où toi tu étais. On pourrait voyager. Retourner en Afrique ou en Malaisie. On pourrait…

- Si tu pouvais le faire, tu préfèrerais revenir ?

Harry posa le font sur le torse de Draco et haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Ils doivent tous me détester maintenant.

Pendant un moment, Draco passa les doigts dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, jusqu'à ce qu'il les referme pour lui pencher la tête en arrière et ainsi pouvoir voir son visage.

- Pendant plus d'un an, j'ai été sur une île avec pour seule compagnie des elfes de maison. Je leur avais interdit de m'apporter les journaux de Londres - je ne voulais rien lire sur toi. J'avais peur…que si je lisais dans un journal que tu étais passé à autre chose, que tu t'étais marié à une gentille petite sorcière et…enfin, j'avais pensé que ce serait plus facile de ne rien savoir. Mais ce matin, Jansen - tu te rappelles de lui ? L'elfe qui trébuchait presque à chaque fois qu'il devait te servir le thé ? - il m'a donné un colis au petit-déjeuner et a ensuite aussitôt commencé à se taper la tête sur la table.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant où tout cela allait en venir et ce que ça avait à faire avec la possibilité qu'ils remettent les pieds dans le monde sorcier.

- Harry, Granger m'a envoyé le livre. Je la soupçonne d'avoir soudoyé les elfes de maison du Manoir. Ou de les avoir menacés, vu à quel point Jansen paraissait terrifié.

Harry resta allongé parfaitement immobile. Un affolement plutôt familier commença à faire son chemin dans son estomac. Il parvint tout de même à l'ignorer en faisant un grand effort. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'autres pensées qui se baladaient dans son esprit.

- Je t'ai cherché partout. Mais je n'ai jamais pensé à demander de l'aide aux elfes de maison.

- Tu as toujours dit que c'était la sorcière la plus intelligente que tu connaisses.

Draco s'assit pour fouiller dans la pile de vêtements à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il voulait. Il sortit d'une poche un livre épais et le tendit à Harry sans un mot.

Lorsque Harry vit la couverture, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'était attendu à voir une grande photo de lui - sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair exposée bien en évidence, mais en réalité, la couverture était entièrement noire, excepté pour le mot _Braise_, écrit en rouge flamboyant. Il l'ouvrit à la première page, où l'on pouvait lire :

_A Draco, avec tout mon amour.  
Harry._

Au-dessous se trouvait l'écriture soignée d'Hermione :

_Draco,_

_Où que tu sois, je me suis dit que tu aurais aimé lire ceci. Si tu l'aimes, au moins à moitié de ce que lui t'aime apparemment, va le chercher et fais-le rentrer. Il nous manque._

_Avec toute ma reconnaissance,  
Hermione_

- Alors elle ne me déteste pas, dit doucement Harry, presque comme à lui-même.

- Non, Harry, mais il y en aura qui te détesteront. Si on rentre, ça ne sera pas facile. Est-ce que tu auras une crise d'angoisse à chaque fois que quelqu'un te fixera dans la rue ? Parce que c'est comme ça que ça se passera. Ils grimaceront, auront des paroles vulgaires et haineuses, et essaieront de te convaincre que ce que nous partageons est malsain ou…pire. Est-ce que tu peux faire face à tout ça ?

La peur que Harry ressentait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à retourner dans le monde sorcier serpentait autour de lui comme un Filet du Diable, enserrant son torse jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse presque plus respirer. Il savait que Draco avait raison. Ça n'allait pas être facile. Mais ça n'avait pas non plus été facile de tenir tête à Voldemort pendant sept ans, et pourtant, ça avait été la bonne chose à faire. Ça n'avait pas été facile de trouver la Pierre Philosophale alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans, ou de tuer un Basilik à douze ans, ou encore d'affronter la mort à dix-sept ans. Mais il avait reçu de l'aide pour tout ça.

Il sentit la main de Draco se poser sur son torse, le réconfortant intérieurement, et il se rendit finalement compte qu'il aurait de l'aide cette fois-ci aussi. Quand il se pencha pour effleurer les lèvres de Draco des siennes, la pression exercée sur son torse se desserra un tout petit peu et son estomac barbouillé sembla se calmer un instant.

- Oui, répondit-il. Je crois que je peux enfin y faire face.

--

* * *

**Note de la traductrice (2) :** Avec un énorme retard, voilà la première fic cadeau pour les 2 ans de l'équipe ! En espérant que vous l'aurez aimée autant que nous ^^ Merci à tous et à toutes d'être là !


End file.
